There are numerous instances of organizations such as package delivery companies, waste disposal companies, utility service companies, human transit organizations, and many others, which involve route based fleet operations. The fleet based operations involve multiple vehicles or individual resources being dispatched on routes throughout geographic areas and territories. These routes may be designated or predetermined routes for a particular resource. The resources are then charged with completing the route, typically within a scheduled timeframe. Often the dispatched resources are allowed to independently verify that the route was completed.
It is important, however, to be able to verify that a route is taken by a resource to help ensure that the intended locations are visited by the resource. If a resource deviates from the intended route, aside from potentially missing assigned locations, the modified route may also be a less efficient route and cause an inefficient use of resources.